Song of Forgetting
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: A "Whispering" spin-off. What ever happened to Natalie's other daughter, Lily? A look on what happen to her. Lily's POV. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! Whispering spin-off! Thanks to the idea from Natalie Thropp to expand the saga. Ok, so this is from Lily's POV. Natalie's Lily, not Gabby's.**

**It's sooo sad! Enjoy though!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N…but I DO own Lily and Gabby! =D Sisters!**

I'm scared, Mommy. I don't know where I am…

I was getting so big…And you loved me. I was almost ready to be born. I wanted to see your face and Daddy's face and I wanted to see my big sister. I was so excited, Mommy.

I would always wonder what you were like. If you were pretty like Daddy always said you were. If you were the one who would play me lullabies when I couldn't sleep. I always wondered…

You would always tell Daddy how excited you were to see me. You would always hold me, I could feel how warm your hands were. It made me feel safe. I felt like nothing could hurt me when my Mommy was there. And Daddy would feel me move when I couldn't sleep. He couldn't hold me like you did. I wonder why?

But then there was my big sister. Her name was Gabby. She would talk to me all the time. She would ask me if I was a boy or a girl. I didn't know how to respond, so I said nothing. She would always try to hold me too. Her hands were small, though. Small like mine. Mommy, I wanted to know my sister…

I wanted her to know me. You named me Lily. I loved that name. I wanted you to know, Mommy. But I would never be able to tell you.

I was so afraid whenever you would go outside or go to work. I was afraid that someone would hurt me, I was afraid they'd try to make me gone. And I had a bad feeling about that one day.

You were angry, Mommy. You ran out of the house angry at Daddy. I was afraid. I didn't want to lose my Daddy. And you got into the car. You started to drive recklessly. You were crying, Mommy. I wanted to help you.

You kept driving until you reached the highway, going so fast. I was so scared…but all I remember was you yelling at a man named Gabe. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that he hurt you. But it was what happened next that I remembered most.

There was a man in front of us and he turned around and ran into our car. I remember you screaming, Mommy. You were holding me but I felt pain. I didn't like pain. There was a huge piece of glass inside of my home. It hurt me, Mommy. And it hurt you. I tried to get your attention, but you wouldn't move. I hurt so bad…I wanted to cry. Everything got cold…everything started to go away.

There were scary new voices all around, strange sounds coming from all over. The voices picked us up and carried us into another car. They seemed scared, Mommy. I was scared too. But before long, they took us to a special room. I heard more voices talking. They were scared. They said that I could be miscarried. Mommy, what does miscarried mean?

You still wouldn't talk. They kept trying to look at me. I was afraid. I wanted my Mommy to protect me from these scary people. I got so cold…so cold…everything was fading, my vision, my hearing, the voices, your breathing. I was in such pain, Mommy…

They soon took the glass out and left me there. At this point I couldn't even see or hear…I was motionless. I felt weird. I saw them try to get me out of my home. The pushed on you and I came out. Only I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I was so scared…But then I realized that I was watching the scene from above.

I remember waiting for you to wake up. Daddy had come to see you. He looked sad. He was crying. He held your hand and waited for you to wake up. Once you did, he explained to you that I was gone. That you miscarried me. I still didn't know what it meant, but it was scary. You started to cry too. Harder than Daddy. I wanted to yell for you. I wanted you to see me. I was there, Mommy! I was there!

Why don't you see me, Mommy? Why don't you see that I'm here with you? I love you and Daddy and Gabby. I don't know where am I now. But somehow…I feel safe.

I love you Mommy.

Love Lily.

**A/N: Awwww! So sad!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
